The uni life
by nezushi4918
Summary: Shion found a new coffee near his university and since then it finally seems his life is beginning, With new friends and a new guy he seems drawn into. NezumixShion nezushi fluff, rated M for later chapters, with cute Yullen moments in it Kanda x allen (im bad at summarys so go check it out)
1. the uni life

I dont own dgm or no.6 (i wish), and the amazing characters.

hope you like it :) please like and review

The Uni life - chap 1 by nezushi4918

* * *

Shion got inside of the new coffee shop a little away from his university. He had never been here because till now Safu had always convinced him to go near the uni she was studying in, but today he just needed some time in peace and quiet.

The coffee shop didn´t only had an unusual name "Alternative Universe" as inside off it was unusual itself.

He looked around to see shelves of books around the shop, a lamp in every table, some people were reading, some people were in the computer, all talking low, it was a better environment than Shion imagined from the outside of the coffee shop.

He walked to the balcony looking at the board to choose what he wanted.

"So, still in doubt? don't know what to pick? need help?"

"Hum, No, No, thank you! i wanna a Cappuccino with a Slice of Apple pie, thank you!" He looked up to see the boy who was attending him, surprised to see the boy had white hair just like him and a scar similar to him but he had what seemed like a star shaped scar with one of the tails crossing the eye until the cheek, it was unusual, but it felt like it matched the boy perfectly, not like himself who had a scar all over his body like a serpent.

"Hum! Sorry to ask, is it your natural hair color?"

Shion said as the boy prepared the cappuccino with a smile, not bored from the question.

"Ha! i get that a lot actually, so don't worry. Yeah it's my actual color, and you?"

"Yep, since i was born, it looks good on you though."

Shion talked as the boy spared glances to Shion as he prepared the order with a smile playing on his lips.

"Watch out i might go after you because of that." The boy said looking at Shion sideways.

"Hum? What do you mean?"

" . Cappuccino done, slice of pie coming right up. Are you from this uni if i might ask? i don't remember seeing you here before, or passing by"

"oh, yes, it's just that usually i'm with a friend so i go to another coffee she likes."

Shion answered getting the slice of pie, and giving him the money for it.

"Well, nice to meet you, i'm Allen Walker, please enjoy your meal."

Allen said to Shion with a smile putting his order for him to take, taking the money and extending his hand to the guy who seemed cute.

"Shion, nice to meet you too."

Allen was supposed to only do the order and get over it but it seemed he finally, maybe, found a friend in this shop he could talk too.

.

….

…...

Now he was here two times a week or one time a week, always using a excuse to find a way to escape from Safu, little by little he was talking more with Allen, he could even call it a friendship and first he come so he could talk to his new friend, but recently he had been noticing another thing, there was a gorgeous boy who every once in a while was in the the shop reading a book.

Every time it was a different one, once it had been Hamlet, the second one was The Tempest, the third he couldn't see the name but the cover had been different.

And the guy was beautiful, always with his hair tied up calmly reading.

The first time Shion saw him, he thought he was curious only, the boy had an air who attracted every type of people, but at the same time who could kill you in one go.

Now he had two reasons to come to the coffee shop, without counting the coffee shop itself.

..

…

..

"Oi, Shion, still looking at the student from the arts uni?"

Allen said refilling the cup of water Shion had in his table,making Shion blush and look up at him.

"H-how, w-what do you mean!"

"Well, this last few times you hadn't come here just for the good food and this nice friend right!"

Allen said as he pointed at himself as he said nice friend.

"O-of course yes, what do you mean?"

Shion was blushing hard than before, he really wished he could lie better….

"Well, i just assumed you were curious about the guy from the arts uni who is always reading a book, seated near the window but i guess i was wrong, well then."

Allen was being mean, but he had noticed that Shion had been sparing quite a lot of glances to the guy.

"W-well, i-i, arghh"

Shion said defeated dropping his head, he was tired of himself for being so drawn to a person he didn't even knew, and the worst was that he couldn't even explain why he found the person so….beautiful.

"Arghh" He said again.

"Ok, give me five minutes to end my shift, stay here."

"Yeah, thank you..." Shion said thankful to Allen, drinking a little to calm down the blush.

When he had calmed down he stared one more time to the reading boy, surprised, the boy was looking directly at him, not looking away.

He couldn't avoid or turn away, he was probably blushing like crazy right now, but the boy's eyes were so…, _so_ , perfect, they were gray but with something in them that made Shion´s feel hot.

The guy smirked and looked away, but Shion kept staring still feeling like electricity just passed through his body.

The boy started packing and leaving but Shion's eyes couldn't look away from the same spot he had locked eyes with him.

"Shion, are you ok?"

Allen asked as he put his bag at his side and sat in front of Shion.

"Hum, Shion" He tried to see if Shion responded but he didn't move an inch to look at him.

He stayed quiet looking at the boy's face, till he moved blushing even worst than before and slamming his head against the table.

"Ok Shion! What's going on!"

"He-he-he s-smirked at me and stared at me, oh my god! do i have something on my face! did he noticed! god!"

Shion exasperated as he looked at Allen and started slamming his head again, rotating to look at Allen again.

"Hum! you usually said some weird stuff but today you're going all out?what happened?"

The air headed boy today was going all out, no doubt.

Shion tried to calm down, and after what seemed like hours he was finally able to tell Allen.

"That´s great Shion! it means you have a chance, and don't worry about the two guys scene thing with me since, you know."

"Why would i" Shion asked with a face, as though he didn't understood what was wrong.

´ _that´s why it´s so hard for him to find friends who stay, i guess´_ Allen sighed looking at his clock.

´ _Shit_ ´

"oh shit, Bakanda is going to kill me, talk to you later" Picking his bag to leave.

"ok..., say hi to Kanda for me." Shion waved goodbye to Allen as he got away.

"Will do!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this (≧∀≦) i really love it, and already am ending the second chapter so wish me luck(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧.

Please like and review ⁄(⁄ ⁄·⁄ω⁄·⁄ ⁄)⁄ please, and go check my other fanfics too, because im gonna update them(づ￣ ³￣)づ kisses


	2. The inevitable

I don't own dgm or no.6 (i wish), and the amazing characters.

hope you like it :) please like and review

Please read:

i dont know if who is reading this is in, was, or is gonna be in a similar university as i am, but mine is divided by departments,there is science, engineering, health, arts, and more one that i forgot, each one is a different school so student of different ones never meet in the same school, but the possibility of meeting on a coffee or club is very, very high.

All the different schools, are called departments, and they together are called university.

i call uni to his school because its better than calling department, but its the same thing, sorry if this is unnecessary i just felt like it was better to let this here. ENJOY :*

The Inevitable - chap 2 by nezushi4918

* * *

"Shion, What is going on! It almost seems like you are avoiding me this last week, even today you are trying to get away from me!"

"That's not true!" Shion talked with Safu on the phone already exasperated and to make things worst he was in the uni's library doing a school paper trying to keep silent.

"Oh! is that right!So yesterday you didn't left me hanging outside my uni, because you say, you had to met someone, and today you're saying the same thing again!"

Safu sometimes could be really smart and really persistence.

Shion sighed trying to think of a way to keep the girl, from being the reason he would be kicked out of the library.

"Ok, i already said sorry, today i will spend the day with you, now can i please do my school paper?"

"See, that's better, but you're still not off the hook, i get out at 5pm, pick me up after that, bye!" She said over the phone happily, the opposite of Shion right now.

….

….

"Shion! Finally see you again, What happened? you have been totally gone!"

"Hi. Allen, can we talk after your shift?"

"Sure, want the usual?"

Allen could see Shion was down to the point that even the usual smile Shion used was kinda crooked.

"yeah…."

Shion looked at the cappuccino absorbed in that.

His day had been from going to uni, to doing school works, to being with Safu, and don't take him wrong, he really liked hanging out with Safu, but consecutive days in a row! it was _killing_ him!

He sighed, thanks gods his classes were over much sooner than schedule, that way he could relax before having Safu calling him out.

After some time he finally started relaxing and remembering about a certain boy, but it seemed like he really didn't had luck today.

 _´Why isn't he here though?He usually is!´_

Shion was really tired now, he thought that the boy might help his mood a little but now he couldn't even count with it.

´argh´ He thought as he rested his head in the table closing his eyes for a bit.

As time passed he relaxed a little more, focusing on his schoolwork letting his mind rest, that was until someone called him.

"Shion, are you still in class?" He could heard already Safu judging him.

 _´Here we go….´_

"Hum no Safu, but i have something to do today and you're ok on your own for a day right so…."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Nothing, nothing, look i have to go" Ending the call, he was feeling terrible, but he couldn't hear her right now.

 _´Let's just focus on the school paper´_

…

"Finally! My shift _finally_ ended, today was painful..,so what has been happening?"

Once again, Shion told him what happened, and how Safu wasn't at fault but Allen already knew he would say that.

"Ah! you got me even tired that i already was"

"Sorry…"

"Nonono, listen Shion, i know Safu means a lot to you and is probably _your best friend_ , but c´mon you _have_ to stop doing what she wants all the time"

"B-but!"

"No buts, Shion.."

"Ok, Ok, i know, arghhh, do you know...hum….any news about the boy?"

"Hum, what boy?" Allen said provoking Shion and getting closer pretending he couldn't hear well.

Shion started remembering the boy now, every move, every book, and starting blushing about it.

"Y-you know, don't make me say it!"

Allen laughed seeing Shion blushing so innocent.

"Hum, no, i don't know...oh~, wanna go drink tonight with me and Kanda, we are even going to bring a guy to make you company~"

He said smiling brightly, already mastering a plan.

"No can do today, next week is the week of arts, my uni is going to receive some students from uni of Arts for 3 days in a row and i'm on the comite helping it all….its gonna be some busi days"

Shion almost cried just thinking about the work he would have and rested his head on the table, Allen only smiled.

"Dammit! Well think positively, you might meet Nez-i-i i mean, the boy right! i _once_ heard he was from that uni so it's possible!"

"Pffft! yeah, yeah, Allen…..hum, isn't it time for Kanda to come by?"

Shion said turning his head still on the table to the window to try to catch Kanda.

"Ohh right i have to go, are you sure you don't wanna come!" Getting his things.

"Nah, i have to go to the uni now too so.."

"ok,ok, try to not focus too much and don't let Safu led you on!"

"yeah,yeah" Shion told him already seeing Kanda waving to him, now that Kanda and Allen were together Kanda seemed more relaxed than before, but that could be just his imagination.

Shion said goodbye to Allen too, promising to get a drink with them after the week of Arts, and getting up to leave because it would be some crazy days.

..

….

..

That Friday the basic stuff had finally been prepared.

It had been decided that Shion was the one who would be in charge of taking care and guide the students, as to help them as much as possible if anything came up, and once they retire for the day, he would help the staff as he could, basically busy days.

At least this week he was going to his hometown to spend some time with his mother before the start of the mess.

"Ahhh, its gonna be a long week when i came back"

Shion sighed getting ready to get in the train to go back home to relax a little.

* * *

this happened in my uni and its quite awesome!(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

Btw i already have a new chapter of my fanfic Small moments but i dont know if im not gonna restart it, it just doesn't fit well for now, and no, i did not gave up on Diving Hard, im going in the middle of the next chap, its just with the uni upcoming exams its been rough. wish me luck!(￣∇￣")

if there are a lot of mistakes in grammar its because i dont have anyone to check it after i write and read, and since my head after writing seems like i dont see the mistakes, im sorry im trying to see them.

P.S= i love Safu, and i think she´s one of the bravest characters i know by pursuing and telling how she felt to Shion, and a lot more, basically im so sorry Safu! ┗( T﹏T )┛

P.S.S = someone is gonna show up in next chap *-*, and its adorable. ( im already in the middle of it) xD

PLEASE LIKE AND **REVIEW** (≧∀≦)


	3. info

Hi! im soo sorry guys for the delay! i have the next chapter almost complete i promise :3

i just wanted to say that no im not dead, and no i dint gave up on this story(yet)

as im gonna go back to actually uploading my fanfics im gonna change some, and upload infos in anothers too. so im sorry for the ones who follow me and see the spam.

 **please if you can, review this story ;^; that way i can know if you guys like it and if i should keep going or just drop it.**

thank you

ass: zoe


End file.
